What's Wrong May?
by Aaron Redsolis
Summary: May's Espeon gets in an accident. Who do you think is the one to comfort her after 6 years of not seeing any of her friends? [contestshipping]


A young girl- well, around the age of 16- walked into the Pokemon Center, a look of slight concern spread across her face. She walked up to the counter, holding two Pokeballs in her hand. She handed them to the red haired woman behind the counter without saying a word, and turned to return to her room. In her state of not paying attention, a few steps away from the counter she bumbed into someone, causing her to stumble slighty. 

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at her feet to hide her face, which was turning ten different shades of red. She brushed some long brown bangs out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, looking up to see who she'd run into. He was a boy that looked about her age, with dark green hair and emerald eyes. She shook her head slightly, unsure if she was seeing clearly. Looking again, she saw that it was true. "Drew?"

"Do I know you?" he asked, flipping his hair. Yep, it was Drew alright. The only difference was that he was wearing an orange jacket, a white long sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans instead of what he used to wear when she was 10. He looked her over, as if trying to figure out who she was. She was wearing a purple T-shirt and a denim skirt with dark red capris underneath. Her hair was a mousy brown with long bangs that framed her face, and the rest was tied back in a short ponytail. Then there were her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes.

"That hurts!" May said, for that was the girl's name, crossing her arms and turning away. "Then again, it isn't hard to see why you want to forget about your rival Drew." She looked over her shoulder, her blue eyes sparkling with curiousity as she looked him over.

"May? So it is you," Drew said, turning to walk away. "Let me guess, you're here to participate in one of the upcoming contests."

"Yep." May said confidently. "And this time I'm going to beat you," She smirked. "Just like I did in Kanto." Drew shrugged and walked away. May followed him, determined to find out what he'd been up to.

"So are you going to follow me all night?" he asked, stopping. May caught herself just before she bumped into him again. She took a step back, apparently not liking to stand to stand so close to him. Drew sighed inwardly. _So she really does hate to be by me._ he thought. _That won't help me when I try to tell her how I feel._

"Maybe," May replied, looking him straight in the eye. Drew shook his head, and continued walking.

"Well, I guess you won't get your Pokemon back then." Drew said. He glanced over his shoulder and saw May's expression darken.

"I... but..." May sighed. She turned and walked away, taking a seat with her arms crossed in front of her, obviosly furious that Drew was right. Drew shook is head and followed, sitting next to her. "What d'you want?" she asked, still mad at him.

"I was just wondering how you've been over the past 6 years." he said, smirking. "Or am I not allowed to know what my rival's been up to?"

May turned and lookng at him, a small grin on her face. "I've just been winning more ribbons. Over the past 6 years I've gotten 37 ribbons and 2 ribbon cups." May remained silent, waiting for him to tell her what he'd been up to.

"Only 2 ribbon cups?" he asked. "I got 4!" May's expression darkened again and she turned away from him. Drew felt his hear sink. "So, why are you here anyways?" he asked. May still didn't look at him. She was focusing on Nurse Joy behind the counter.

"I was going to spend the night here after what happened to Espeon." she muttered. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I made a stupid mistake, and now Espeon is hurt," Drew didn't know what he was doing, but he put his arm around her shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked curiously. May noted that there was concern in his voice and was thankful that he cared.

"Espeon was using psychic when something got in its way, knocking it backwards. We'd been by the river, and he fell in. I tried calling him back to his Pokeball, but he was too far away. I couldn't call him back until he washed up on the bank. He was shaking when I managed to get him into his Pokeball. I rushed him here, and now I just want to know he's ok." May said quietly, still looking in the direction of Nurse Joy.

Drew looked out the window, and saw that it was now snowing, just like it had been earlier. He could understand May's worry, the river must've been freezing. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. To his surprise, May just pushed his arm away and stood up. She walked away, without saying another word. Drew got up and followed. May was talking to Nurse Joy, apparently renting a room.

"I'm sorry, but all of the room's are taken. You might be able to find someone willing to share their room though." Nurse Joy said. May thanked her and turned around, nearly bumping into Drew again.

"You could stay in my room if you want." Drew offered. May shrugged. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted Espeon to be ok, and part of her actually liked the idea of sharing a room with Drew. She let him lead the way, and followed him. Drew opened the door to his room, and let May enter first. He turned on the light, revealing a small room with two beds, one of which with his supplies covering the sheets. May walked over to the other bed and sat on the corner, untying her shoes.

Drew had already slipped his off and walked over to his bed, clearing some of the supplies and putting them back in his pack. He set the pack at the foot of the bad and sat on the edge, looking at May. She by now had her shoes off and was laying on the bed, her hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. Drew was thinking about what to say when May sighed unexpectedly.

"You ok?" he asked. May shrugged, tilting her head so she could look at him.

"I just want Espeon to be ok." she mumbled. Then a glint of light reflected and Drew saw a tear roll down her cheek, followed by a few more. "It was my fault." he heard May whisper as she closed her eyes. He got up and kneeled beside her bed, resting his arms on the edge of the bed.

"It wasn't your fault." Drew said, "You tried to help him. If it weren't for you, he wouldn't have gotten to the Pokemon center." May turned her head, hiding her face from him. Drew reached forward and cupped her chin in his hand, turning her head so she had to look at him. "It wasn't your fault." he said again.

May shook her head, but sat up, looking down at Drew. "Fine!" she said, her voice hoarse from crying. "If it wasn't my fault, then whose fault was it!?" Drew shook his head and sat beside her on the bed.

"No one's." he said, runnign his fingers through her hair. "It was an accident you idiot." May turned and glared at him, only for a second, before she sighed. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and kept her gaze on the ground.

"I know. It's just not fair." she muttered. "Espeon wasn't supposed to get hurt." Drew nodded. He reached down and cupped her chin in his hand again, turning her head to look at him.

"Espeon will be ok. He'll be just as michevious as when he was an Eevee." he said smirking. May pulled back, freeing herself from his grasp. She moved away from him slightly, folding her hands in her lap. She kept her gaze on the ground, still not entirely convinced.

Drew laid back on his bed, almost asleep. It was somewhere around 2 in the morning he guessed. May had gotten her Espeon back 2 hours ago, and had calmed down knowing it was ok. She was snoozing slightly in the bed across from him, he could tell by the sound of her slow breathing. He smiled inwardly. He was just glad that she wasn't worried about her Espeon anymore. He closed his eyes, hoping he might actually get some sleep. Then he heard a quiet movement from the other bed, followed by footsteps as she walked over to his bed. He felt the matress shift slightly as May say down on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry for acting like an idiot earlier." May whispered. "I was just really worried about Espeon." Then Drew felt May brush her lips against his, and then sit back up again. Drew opened his eyes and saw May looking down at him, seeing that her face a bright red by the light of the moon shining through the window. He sat up, now looking her in the eye.

"I would've done the same thing." he muttered, leaning forward and brushing his lips against May's. He put his arm around May's waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt May snake her arms around his neck as she relaxed from the tension of when she found out he'd been awake. She kissed him back, licking his bottom lip. Drew opened his mouth, allowing May's tongue in. He felt so good at the moment. He felt May pushing him back on the bed, and he leaned back, allowing her to lay ontop of him. She suddenly broke away, and Drew opened his eyes.

"I love you." she said quietly. Drew smiled.

"I love you too." he said, leaning up to kiss her again.

**A/N: Yes, I know, very cheesy. I'm new at this, and this is my first fanfic. Let me know what you think, and constructive critism is appreciated. I'm thinking of adding a few more chapters, and let me know if you think I should leave it a oneshot or make more chapters. R&R, thanks!**


End file.
